In A Nutshell: The Next Generation
by The Drowning Mermaid
Summary: Ten facts, no matter how small written about the next generation, by the next generation. canon, mild language
1. Hugo Weasley

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, NOTHING!!

**A/N: **Well, this is the first thing i wanted to upload/felt comfortable with uploading. So Hugo is the first in my Ten Things About: The Next Generation series. I can't promise regular updates or anything, but i'll try my hardest to keep you all entertained.

* * *

**Hugo Barney Weasley, Aged 9**

**1.** Fred and James exploded me eyebrows. They EXPLODED MY EYEBROWS. Would you like to hear the conversation I had with Roxie and Dom?

"Dom…"

"You look hilarious"

"Shut up… anyway, I was wondering if you had any fake eyebrows."

"Why would I have them? Do they even exist?"

"Yeah, they're the muggle thingies… with the diamantes and stuff…"

"Annie dear, that's eyelashes."

"Oh. Well come to think of it, why would they sell eyebrows? Nobody needs a spare pair."

"I DO!"

**2.** Apart from that, though, I think my cousins are pretty cool. I feel bad about it, but I sometimes wish I had a more "vigorous" (Vic's word) sister who would play with me, like Lil has. Although I do appreciate not having to check for dungbombs under my bed every night.

**3.** I hated Scorpius Malfoy from the first moment I laid eyes on him, and if our Rosie ever comes home all giggly because she was with "Scorp" again, I will have to hex him into next week.

**4.** I am never going to Grimmauld Place again, after last time with the boggart. I was exploring the house with Louis and Lily, and all of a sudden Lily had opened a "treasure chest" that turned out to have a boggart in it. The boggart, for me, was hundreds of tiny little spiders crawling everywhere, and then they were coming near me, and then I couldn't see them and they could have been in my pants or on my face or…

**5.** I do want to go to Hogwarts, I swear, it's just I don't want to leave my dog, Alfie. Rose had no trouble whatsoever because she doesn't like him, which promotes my theory that I am a nicer person. Honestly, I'm a saint looking at the number of times I've not gotten angry when there were holes in my shoes.

**6.** Hugo. Hugo? It sounds like a name for a troll! I don't really know why, it just does. Everyone else got cool names that were either from dead people or nice living people or French and stuff, and I got Hugo. Typical, bloody typical.

**7.** Girls are a mystery. Ember will not talk to me. However, I will not mope, instead I'll just follow the lead of a seven year old and give her a flower like Lorcan did for Avery.

**8.** Despite what Lily says I'm just not that funny. Maybe if I was funny I could play with the older kids, but nooo, yet again, Hugo gets the unfunny end of the stick. I mean, Teddy and Dominique have the same dry, sarcastic sense of humour and make people laugh with their witty remarks, Fred and James are always pranking people, and both Roxie and Vic are bloody smartarses who get grown-up jokes and have the same "intelligent" humour that my parents think is hilarious, and if you don't, you have to pretend you do or look like a dimwit. That's not to say, however, that I think my dad is smart. Because quite frankly,he isn't.

**9.** My favourite memory was one Christmas where we were all at the Burrow, and the house was shaking with the thunder, but because I wasn't scared like everyone else I ran outside in the rain, and then after a while Teddy came out and got me and said "if your trying to prove you'll be in Gryffindor, you've certainly done your job." And we had a mud fight, and Aunty Fleur sulked because we got the whole house dirty, and I had a cold the next day, but it was worth it and now I'm sure I'll use that to make a patronus.

**10.** Unlike Lily Luna, I'm excited for Rose to go to Hogwarts. I don't mean it like I'll be happy she's not here, just that she can send me letters and tell me what its _really _like, rather than Roxie and Dom's stories about their friends and the latest boys Fred and James had to beat off with a stick.

* * *

**Next: Miss Lily Potter. Please review, or i won't know if anyone read it.**

xo, Rose


	2. Lily Luna Potter

**Disclaimer:** Yes, i own Harry Potter, and thats why i'm writing fanfiction for my own story. In case i get arrested because of some thick people, i'm being sarcastic.

**A/N:** Aah, Lily Luna. You can decide for yourself what house you think she'll be in, but i like to think i dropped a few hints.

* * *

**Lily Luna Potter, Aged 9**

**1.** Being named for someone sucks. I'm Lily Luna Potter, I'm only nine years old, i'm not dead, and please, god, i hope Snape isn't in love with me.

**2.** My best friend is Hugo, always has been, always will be. He's funny and clever and thinks of the best games to play, and while Al and James are ok as brothers go, i would swap them both for Hu any day.

**3.** I'm a brilliant seeker, if i do say so myself. I've been playing since i was tiny- well, not tiny, old enough to cry when Al suggested i be chaser. Now that i'm older, my parents aren't so sympathetic when i whack my prats of siblings for getting in the way of what i want.

**4.** When i grow up, i want to be a singer. I met Celestina Warbeck once, did you know, and she said to follow my dreams and i could be just like her. I told her that would be quite nice, but maybe i'd like to be just a little different, so my family will come and see me.

**5.** I'm also going to marry Deverell Priory who lives down the road, and we'll be just like Vic and Teddy and hold hands and snog at the station. Although i wouldn't really like it if James saw, poor Deverell wouldn't be quite as gorgeous with a black eye.

**6.** I love, love, love muggle things. On my eighth birthday, my darling grandpa gave me a big box of muggle things like gel pens and nail varnish and a keyring that said my name meant 'Lily-Flower', not 'Dead Lady'.

**7.** I'm not scared of being in Slytherin, even though Al says i have a 'sinister air' about me. This isn't because i'm brave; it's because i am rather sneaky and listened in with an extendable ear when Daddy told Al he chose his house.

**8.** I think Rosie Posey is the coolest person in the universe. She seems to have a bit of a complex and tells me all the time that Roxie and Dom are, in fact, the pinnacle of cool whereas she's really just a geek with friends, but i still think she's the best.

**9.** I did _not_ have a crush on Teddy; i just thought he was... interesting! He used to tell me wonderful stories about Hogwarts; he said there were amazing creatures like unicorns and a very tiny professor. I'm not sure i believe in Professor Flitwick though, because Ted also said he would marry me, and look how that turned out.

**10.** My favourite memory is of this year, when the whole family went to the Quidditch World Cup. I got to buy lots of cool things like Omnioculars, and then i stayed up really late and watched the bright lights and fantastic seekers.

* * *

**Next: I really don't know. Right now i'm thinking Molly II, then Lucy. Anyway, so it turns out is even more new-fangled than i thought, and i can see whether anyone read my story. It kind of freaked me out, because there were readers from all over the world. Anyway, you worldwide readers, if you return, please review even if this is terrible, just so i know.**

xo, Rose


	3. Teddy Lupin

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters i'm using, except the ones you can't seem to find in the series, because they're my wonderful under-developed OCs. Now stop rubbing it in.

**A/N:** I got my first review! This really does make me happier than i can say, because it means my story isn't so terrible that nobody wants to tell me. Anyway, this chapter, which turned out to be Teddy, is dedicated to my anonymous reviewer, for making my day.

P.S- this was written partially on a plane. What a glamorous life i lead.

* * *

**Ted Remus Lupin, aged 19**

**1.** My name is Teddy Remus Lupin, AKA The Walking War Memorial. The last time someone addressed me by my full name, some senile fool yelled out 'Isn't he dead?' . Incidentally, i changed my appearance to that of my late grandpa and he started blubbing and hugging me. Joy of joys, i get to remind people even _more _of my dead family.

**2.** That said, i still don't like to change my appearance all that often. When there isn't blubbing and hugging involved, i'll admit i do sort of like it when people say i look just like my parents- it reminds me that they did exist, and no matter how corny it sounds, they are living on, just a little, in me. And I will deny writing that until i'm blue in the face.

**3.** Lily did so have a crush on me. She may deny it now, but at three years old she was going to marry me, at four we were going to move into a pretty cottage by the sea and have ponies, and at five we were going to have a holiday mansion ('not holiday house, it'll be too big for that!') in France ('no Teddy, NOT near Victoire!'). Once she turned six, she decided we were going to have three twin girls ('Lily, thats triplets') called Esme, Cate and Lola, and after two more years of bickering over baby names, the Priorys moved in down the road, then with my blessings she moved on to poor Deverell. Oh, how i cried.

**4.** I'm just not that good at Quidditch, never have been. I watch my friends at games, of course, but i've never had any talent whatsoever myself. It's not my fault, though- my mum and dad didn't play either.

**5.** Contrary to popular belief, Victoire is not my favourite cousin. This isn't because theres anything wrong with her, it's just that she's not my cousin. I didn't really realise that would be seriously creepy until Dominique started playing an imaginary banjo every time she saw us together.

**6.** At the tender age of 19, i've finally got my first job. It's not much, but now i sometimes help Hannah Longbottom out at the Hogs Head. I'm honestly considering opening my own bar one day, from what i've experienced all it involves is sitting around with your mates and getting free butterbeer. When i said it wasn't much i wasn't kidding, because my greatest achievement to date is getting six girls' numbers in a day and getting paid for it.

**7.** Harry Potter has never been my hero. He's been many things to me- a father, a godfather, but never a hero. My hero has always been Sirius Black for reasons i can't remember- maybe because he didn't hide behind his hair when he saw Bellatrix Black, even just in a photo.

**8.** I named the Potter's cat. I remember it vividly, when James was a baby and i was about six i was being babysat with Zander by Ginny, and she said something about wanting a cat. I don't know why, but i told her she should call it Claire. Zander said it was a pussy name, i said 'well, it is a cat, isn't it?', and that sealed the deal.

**9.** I try, i really do, to tolerate the Malfoys. Sometimes its not that hard- hell, i could go as far as to say i like Scorpius and Asteria, but its undeniable- Lucius Malfoy is truly Wanker of The Century. And when i brought my very own cane to their house and whacked him in the shin with it, it was his own fault.

**10.** think Andromeda is the bravest person in the world. Sure, everyone in my family lost people they loved. Sure, they all fought in the war. Sure, they are all Gryffindors. But if i've learnt anything from the way she raised me, it's that it takes a whole lot of courage to love people again, when you feel like your heart just got taken out.

* * *

I'm sorry! I know it wasn't that good, but i was trying to update as soon as i got a spare second, so that i could move on! Anyway, up next is Victoire. Review, dagnabbit! I'll love you forever. In fact, i'll love you so much i'll review something of yours.

x


End file.
